


frustration

by lunarcorvid



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Begging, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: "Jesus, Finch, am I gonna have to beg?" John asked, squirming.Harold pondered a moment. "The ideadoessound rather appealing."





	frustration

When they first met, they never would've even dreamed of being in the position they were in right now.

John stripped until he was almost entirely naked, leaving only his boxers on. Harold was still mostly dressed, but he removed his blazer, vest, and tie. His shirt collar was was unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

John smiled fondly. Somehow, seeing Finch like that felt even more intimate than seeing him naked.

"You ready?" John asked.

Harold raised a brow. "I believe I should be the one asking you that, Mr. Reese."

John couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"I just think it's funny how you insist on calling me that when I'm standing in front of you in nothing but my boxers." John said, grinning like a fool.

"Just get on the bed." Harold said, but John could hear the amused smile in his voice. John obeyed, laying on his back.

Harold guided John's arms up do the headboard, making sure his wrists were on either side of the wooden post in the middle. "Hold your arms like that for a moment, if you would."

John did just that. Harold reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out some lubricant and... a micro-USB cable?

John was slightly confused for about half a second, until Harold began tying John's wrists to the headboard, making it secure enough that it wouldn't accidentally come loose, but left enough slack so John could free himself if he wanted.

"Not really a pink fuzzy handcuffs kind of guy, Finch?" John joked.

"I find the color atrocious." Harold deadpanned.

Finch finished up with the knot, satisfied with his work. John wriggled a little to test the restraints, which barely budged.

"Well then," Harold said, "I think we can get started now."

Harold kneeled on the bed between John's legs, brushing his hands along John's skin so lightly and so delicately that they left him longing for more of Harold's touch.

Evilly, Harold trailed his fingers down to his abdomen, almost moving to John's groin, before moving his hands away, making John's body arch up with need.

Harold's hands continued to hover around that area, getting so close but never giving John what he so desperately needed.

"Jesus, Finch, am I gonna have to beg?" John asked, squirming.

Harold pondered a moment. "The idea _does_ sound rather appealing."

John let his head fall onto the pillow, resisting the urge to whine in frustration. Of course that thought would tempt Harold.

"Don't be so dramatic, Mr. Reese." Harold said. "I'll see to it that you get what you need. Eventually."

John groaned. "You're so cruel."

"You love it." Harold retorted. For the next five minutes or so, Harold kept teasing John, making him squirm and writhe. Smirking, Harold trailed a single finger lightly across the bulge that was clearly tenting John's underwear.

"Okay, fine, please, Harold, just touch me, I can't take this anymore." John babbled, hips bucking up in small, desperate thrusts.

"Of course, John." Harold said, before _finally_ pulling down John's boxers and taking him in his hand. John almost wanted to cry with relief. Harold got him off with sure, firm tugs on his cock, with John eagerly thrusting up towards Harold's hand.

"Harold, I'm close." John warned, voice strained.

"Go on, you can, I've got you." Harold said tenderly. Seconds later, slick warmth coated Harold's hand as John gave one final thrust. His breath shook with the aftershocks as he came down, his entire body eventually relaxing with the afterglow that followed.

"You did so well, John." Harold said, voice hardly louder than a whisper.

John slowly sat up, basking in the warm praise Harold gave him. "What about you? Don't you need to get off?"

Harold looked down, then back up at John, a faint hint of pink coloring his cheeks. "I don't feel that will be necessary."

John gave him a puzzled look. "What do you-- _oh."_

Harold smiled sheepishly. "That hasn't happened in a _very_ long time. I'm afraid I may have some explaining to do at the dry cleaners."

John chuckled as he undid the restraints and pulled Harold close, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the older man's lips. "That can wait for a few hours."

Harold gave a pleased sigh as he relaxed against John, pliant under his touch. "I'm inclined to agree."


End file.
